poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to the Incredibles world/Meeting Mr. Incredible
This is Going to the Incredibles world/Meeting Mr. Incredible goes in Ryan and Crash meet The Incredibles. film opens at the Autobot base Sci-Ryan: Well, Evil Anna. Ryan did love Meg like Ladybug with Cat Noir. Evil Anna: Got that right. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Remember the Super Hero Challenge Back in Total Drama: Action? Cody did well as Prince Plant. Oh. I know some Autobots. You think I could ask Megatron about the Incredibles? Sci-Ryan: Sure. Where is Galvatron anyway? Megatron: Right here. Sci-Ryan: YIKES! behides Oswald Don't take me to Jack Spicer or Chase Young, Galvatron! Megatron: It's okay. I'm reformed. Evil Anna: Jack Spicer? Chase Young? Are they members of the Heylin side? nods Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Say, Megs. You ever heared of the Incredibles? nods Crash Bandicoot: Hey, mates. I wonder. Who did Ryan consider Wuya? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Maybe his friend. Sci-Ryan: A friend? You mean a Heylibot warlock is friends with a Heylin witch? nods Ryan F-Freeman: a comic book about Mr. Incredible Whoa. Matau T. Monkey: What's that, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Mr. Incredible. Jessie Primefan: Cool. Sci-Ryan: If only Rianna has a friend like Ryan with the long thought dead Ariel Arach. Evil Ryan: Ariel Arach? Is she one of the CHS students Ryan is friends with? nods Matau T. Monkey: Bertram? Ever wonder what would it be like to be super heroes? Bertram T. Monkey: Matau. I don't have to wonder. I know. Sci-Ryna Rouge helped Sunset when she got her memories erased back when the Invisible Wallfower girl is akumatized. Jessie Primefan: Good that right. Cody Fairbrother: You said it, Jess. Who ever Ariel Arach is, I would train her to use her skills and webbing powers. his Keyblade and sliced Crash's sandwhich Crash Bandicoot: Cody! My friend needed that! Ratchet: Hey, how many times have I told you that's my line? Sci-Ryan: Sorry. He said "My friend", Ratchet. chuckles Ryan F-Freeman: Life would be so much easier with him around. Cody Fairbrother: You're right, bro. Ratchet You think this comic could be a portal to Mr. Incredible's homeworld? Ratchet: I can't say for certain. Ryan Tokisaki: Maybe we could get some sort of key to go there. Like a genie. Sci-Ryan: Exactly. Rianna, I need you. pops out Rianna F-Fiona: Yes, finder. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Rianna. How was Shadowria in your lantern? Rianna F-Fiona: She's fine. Casey Fairbrother: Yup. You did like making friends with your finders. Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. finds tiny writing on the last page Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, check it. Tiny writing. Sci-Ryan: Can you see it? Ryan F-Freeman: No. I think they are a bit tiny for my eyes. Spikewave: Or any of our optics. Sci-Ryan: Boy. I know. Rianna. I wish Ryan has a magnifying glass like Spike had. Rianna F-Fiona: As you choose. magnifying glass appears Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Sci-Twi: Wow. How did she do that? Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think she used her magic. holds the magnifying glass to the writing Ryan F-Freeman: Now I can see better. Sonata Dusk: What does it say? Ryan F-Freeman: You can return to the place you started when Syndrome is defeated? Aria Blaze: Syndrome? Is he a siren like us? Evil Ryan: No. He's a villain who used to be a fan of Mr. Incredible. Bertram T. Monkey: I think he was.... Buddy. glow appears from the book Sci-Rianna: What in the name of Cybertron? Bertram T. Monkey: Ooooohhhh... starts pulling him in Bertram T. Monkey: Hey! I'm being pulled into it! Matau T. Monkey: Bertram's hand I got you, brother. Sci-Ryan: I would think this is going to be some adventure. Geronimo!!! into the comic Evil Anna: Allons-y! in after Sci-Ryan Evil Ryan: I guess it could be the first. Evil Ryan's Squad. Let's go. Evil Rianna: What are you waiting for, Meg. Meg Meg Griffin: Hey! Whoa! in Bertram T. Monkey: Come on, guys. Matau T. Monkey: Into the comic... and beyond! all get pulled into the comic and the comic closes Megatron: What happend? Matau T. Monkey (EG): Looks like they got into the comic. Megatron: What ever that means, we could wait till they get out. the comic, Ryan, as ElastiGuy, wakes up Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh. What happened? Is anyone ok? as Poison Sci-Ryan, Sci-Ryan: I feel my time waltzing with Evil Anna in Odette's world flash before my eyes. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? You're... a superhero? Sci-Ryan: I think so. But, I have no idea what you are wearing. [pulls out a mirror looks in a mirror and finds out he is wearing an ElastiGuy outfit Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. What does the rest of me look like? Sci-Ryan: Like you. Only in a Super Hero outfit. I guess it must be something to do with the world-bio merging. Ryan's hand Hmm. Nice glove you're wearing. Ryan's glove stretching his arm Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan: Ugh! Guess your arm is made of some kind of rubbery stuff. strains Even more stretchy then usual. Crash Bandicoot: off-screen Will someone tell us what happened? [ Sci-Ryan: Holy new alter egos, friends! go of Ryan's arm Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? Thomas: Yeah. I'm Captain Elemental. Sci-Ryan: We became super heroes. Ryan became an hero with stretchy powers. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Call me ElastiGuy. And I feel a little bit more... stretches Ryan F-Freeman: Flexible. Meg Griffin: Wow. I guess I am Madam Incredible. Crash Bandicoot: Where would Wallflower and Ariel Arach be? Jessie Primefan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan